As the photographic technology and the electronic products with photographic function are developed in recent years, optical camera lens module is used widely in many kinds of products. In order to follow the current trend that the size of electronic products is smaller, the lens module shall also be smaller.
In the existing technology, the lens module comprises a lens barrel having a central axis, lenses installed in the lens barrel and a stop clamped between the lenses. The lens barrel comprises a first barrel wall extended horizontally, i.e., at right angles to the central axis and a second barrel wall extended from the first barrel wall along the central axis direction. A light hole is created on the first barrel wall for the lens. However, the light hole on the first barrel wall requires the barrel wall with a certain thickness, therefore, the wall thickness of the barrel wall is increased, and the height and weight of the entire lens module is increased. As a result, it will be more difficult to produce the lens barrel. In the existing technology, a slope is also provided on the first barrel wall at the position of the light hole; so, the difficulty of production is increased further.
For this reason, it is necessary to provide a novel lens module to overcome the shortcomings above.